


Day 5: Christmas Tree

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guys, please don't forget that winter/christmas prompts for any pairing and any fandom are open at my <a href="http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com">tumblr.</a></p></blockquote>





	Day 5: Christmas Tree

“So, real or plastic?”

Derek rolled his eyes, not even looking up to acknowledge his boyfriend. “Stiles, if this is you trying to start up the conversation about whether or not I prefer natural breasts, I thought we settled this.”

“It’s not!” Stiles protested. Then he paused, looking at Derek from the corner of his eye, trying to play innocent. The effect was slightly ruined by the mischievous light in his eyes. “But if it was, you would remind me anyway, right?”

“Yes.”

“So...”

Refusing to admit to himself that his first reaction to Stiles’s prodding was no longer annoyance and was instead fondness, Derek sighed heavily and turned to his boyfriend.

“In the past, with my female partners, I preferred natural because, with my heightened senses, breast implants were kind of weirdly obvious and uncomfortable. However, that doesn’t have any baring on our relationship because you’re a man and I like you exactly like you are,” Derek explained slowly, just as he had the other twenty times Stiles had brought it up.

“Even human?” Stiles asked, because that was what he asked every time and because it was still worried him sometimes.

Derek leaned over Stiles and brushed a soft kiss against his mouth before pulling back to smile at him reassuringly. “Even human.”

“I’m glad,” Stiles said quietly, giving Derek another kiss. “Buuut this conversation is actually about Christmas trees.”

A laugh bubbled out of Derek’s throat, one of Stiles’s favorite. It was the loud, startled laugh that only Stiles seemed to be able to coax out of him.

“Well, the answer’s the same,” Derek said after he caught his breath. “Real. They smell better.”

“Okay, good.”

Derek might’ve considered the conversation closed if his sensitive hearing hadn’t caught the slight quickening of Stiles’s pulse. He looked at his boyfriend with a quirked eyebrow.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Stiles answered, far too quickly. By the slight redness creeping up his cheeks, he knew it too.

It would be far too easy to push Stiles into telling him the truth so Derek just turned back to his forgotten book and waited. True to form, Stiles cracked after barely a minute in silence.

“Okay!” He groaned, dropping his head to lay on Derek’s shoulder. If it hid his burning face, that was just a bonus. “I totally sent the pack out today to use their fancy senses to find the perfect Christmas tree. Scott sent a text earlier saying they found it.”

“When will they be back?”

But as soon as Derek asked, he could hear the thumping of the pack’s feet as they came out of the elevator and made their way to the loft.

“Um, now?” Stiles replied sheepishly just as the door slid open.

Erica came in first, a bright grin stretching her red lips. Lydia and Allison followed her, both with the same grin and carrying boxes. The boys came in next, each of them doing their best to support the obnoxiously large tree between them.

“Thanks, guys,” Stiles said as he stood from the couch and started directing the boys. “I put the stand over there in front of the window.”

“We have some lights and ornaments,” Lydia said, shaking her box gently before setting it on the table.

Allison nodded and followed, the quick flash of pain crossing her face as she set her box down letting everyone know which box she’d been carrying. “It isn’t much, really. Just a few ornaments all of us didn’t mind donating.”

“Then I guess we’re ready to decorate a tree!” Stiles decided. He practically bounced over to the table in excitement.

Derek laughed, low and quiet like he always laughed with the pack, and pulled out his phone. “I’ll call for some food.”

“Don’t want the puppies to starve!” Stiles agreed. He yelped when Erica jumped in front of him, growling playfully.

Rolling his eyes fondly, Derek turned to leave the loft so he could call the pizza place. He never noticed the proud, happy smiles and high fives being exchanged behind his back.

**Author's Note:**

> guys, please don't forget that winter/christmas prompts for any pairing and any fandom are open at my [tumblr.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
